


Halloween Reveal

by Chany28



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, F/M, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chany28/pseuds/Chany28
Summary: The Devil goes Trick or Treating as himself but the evening turns out differently than he expected.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107





	Halloween Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> A little Halloween Deckerstar and Trixifer fun  
> Happy Halloween everyone.  
> Thanks ManuHerz79 for being my Beta for this tale

At the beginning of October Trixie started to get really excited about Halloween. Her anticipation of mountains of candy gained from Trick or Treating was almost too much for Chloe and Lucifer. 

She started harassing Lucifer on the 1st October and built in persistence day by day. 

By the middle of October Lucifer was hiding as much as he could from the urchin. 

“Lucifer” the whiny voice announced the presence of said child, “please say you’ll come Trick or Treating with me.” 

“Why should I come?” was the devils reply. 

“I’ll get so much candy if you and Maze come with me and mommy.” 

“Your mother’s going to be there?” questions the devil. 

“Of course, she wouldn’t let me go on my own.” Lucifer can almost hear the _duh_ in her reply. 

Lucifer felt his heart rate increasing thinking about his lovely detective. _'This might be the ideal way to show Chloe he can be a family man’_ , he thinks. 

“What would I have to be dressed as?” Lucifer asked with some trepidation. 

At this question Trixie starts jumping up and down excitedly, “you’ll go as yourself.” 

“Lucifer Morningstar?” questions Lucifer. 

“No silly, _The Devil,”_ Trixie says matter of factly. 

Lucifer is looking stunned at the detective’s spawn, “you know?”. 

Trixie laughs “of course, you told me when we first met, and you never lie.” 

“Last year I went with Maze and she showed me her face, now I want to see yours.” 

Lucifer could hardly believe his ears, _she knew about Maze’s face and wanted to see his, unbelievable._. 

“Does your mother know about this,” this question had Trixie looking a bit sheepish. 

“She doesn’t know I know about you being the devil and Maze being a demon.”

Lucifer puts his head in his and thinks _this is going to end badly_

Trixie runs to Lucifer and initiates a hug, which she knows he pretends to hate, then looks at him with those puppy dog eyes, and he knows he’s lost, and she’s won. 

*Halloween*

It’s a mild October evening when Lucifer arrives at the detective’s house already changed into his devil form with glowing red eyes. Maze stands beside him with her demon face visible and her usual leather attire. Lucifer has made her tone it down somewhat as there will be many spawns out tonight. 

Before they knock on the door Lucifer rolls his shoulders and unfurls his devil wings, which look more like bat wings than his beautiful white angel wings. 

Chloe opens the door, and her eyes widen in surprise at what she thinks is Lucifer’s costume. “Wow you’ve gone to a lot of expense with your costume, Lucifer” and “Maze your make up is awesome,” Chloe says as she ushers them inside. 

Lucifer has to pull his wings in a bit, so he doesn’t break anything. Chloe turns him round to see where the mechanism is, she looks perplexed. “I told you I was the devil, why won’t you believe me?” Lucifer speaks as he looks at her through his red flaming eyes. The eyes are a bit of a turn on for Chloe and she loses her train of thought. 

At that moment Trixie comes running down the stairs dressed as a demon like Maze, who almost has a tear in her eye as she’s so proud, Trixie wants to be like her, a demon. The devil looks at Trixie and very seriously states, “my second-best torturer from Hell.” 

Trixie looks awe struck, she’s so happy. 

Chloe pops upstairs to change into her costume. 

Lucifer’s eyes nearly pop out of his head when he sees Chloe coming down the stairs dressed as an angel. He coughs and moves his hips to adjust himself. “My siblings never looked as good as you do, my dear detective.” A faint blush rises up her cheeks and even the tips of her ears change colour. 

Trixie and Maze get impatient waiting for Lucifer and Chloe to stop staring at each other. “Come on you two, we’ll miss all the good candy,” Trixie pulls their hands so they can follow her. 

*Sometime later in the local neighbourhood*

The pumpkin basket is getting really full very quickly as everyone cannot believe the fantastic outfit Lucifer is wearing! 

Bending down to look at Trixie’s haul, is when disaster strikes, Lucifer forgetting he was in his devil form and normal pants; hears a loud rip; the seam of his pants cannot contain this form. 

It gets worse because he’s going commando. Chloe looks up from talking to Trixie and sees the tear but what she also sees is the same red burnt flayed skin on his once normal peach of an ass. ‘How can it be’ she thinks, scenarios dancing round her head. She finally concludes and whispers “it’s all true.” Then louder, directed at Lucifer “it’s all true, isn’t it?" 

Lucifer takes off _like a bat out of Hell._ Once he's round a corner in a darkened alley he takes flight.

Trixie quickly assesses the situation and grabs her mom’s hand, pulling her towards their house. Chloe lets herself be guided away but thinking that was Lucifer my partner, my best friend, the devil… but I love him. He’d just spent the evening making her daughter happy and yes, her happy too. 

She quickly looks round to see where Lucifer is, but he’s gone. She’s terrified, not of Lucifer, but of losing him. She gets her phone out and calls him, but there is no answer, she is now beyond terrified. 

Once back at home she sees Maze, “where is he?” she demands. 

“LUX, he thinks you don’t accept him” Maze answers with a look of contempt on her face. 

“I love him,” Chloe utters. 

“Then go before he does something stupid like going back to hell. I’ll look after the little human,” responds Maze with a smirk on her face. 

Chloe grabs her car keys, still dressed in her angel costume, driving slightly over the speed limit; a rarity; for the by the book detective; she speeds towards LUX. 

LUX

The Halloween party is in full swing when Chloe arrives, but luckily all the staff know her and help her quickly make her way to the elevator for the penthouse. It seems to take a lifetime to get to the top. 

As the doors open, she breathes a sigh of relief as she hears piano music, albeit a sad melody. She sees Lucifer sitting on the bench still in his devil form, but wings furled. She whispers “Lucifer” and is shocked when he turns and there are tears streaming down his face.

“Detective,” he turns away as he says, “I don’t want you to see me like this, I must frighten you”. Chloe’s heart is breaking at how vulnerable he is. 

Walking slowly towards him, she reaches out with her hand and she softly caresses back of his hairless, red furrowed, skinned, head. He leans into her touch, not daring to breathe and she pulls him round so he is facing her. “Lucifer, please don’t look away,” she tells him quietly. 

“I’m a monster, how can you look at me?” As Lucifer questions Chloe, she sighs, _how can he feel like this about himself?_ , she thinks desperately. 

“Well you’re my monster and I realised something tonight,” she pauses, long enough for Lucifer to look deep into her eyes. The anticipation of what she’s about to say is killing him, when she whispers, “I love you,” Lucifer is spluttering “w…w…what?” 

Chloe blushes and repeats, so softly that even Lucifer with his celestial hearing struggles to hear it. He can’t believe his luck, _his beautiful detective loves him, why, how? Who cares she loves him?._

As Chloe leans in to kiss his cracked red lips, she feels hair under her fingers. Opening her eyes, she sees her handsome devil in front of her. She places her lips to his in the sweetest kiss Lucifer had ever had. This did not last long, as both Chloe and Lucifer felt a burning desire that needed sating. 

Lucifer swept his detective into his arms, while their lips worshiped each other. He placed her carefully on the bed and showed her how much he loved and adored her. 

After exquisite lovemaking, they fall asleep, their limbs entwined. Lucifer did something he had never done before, he spooned Chloe all night long. 

*Next morning*

The smell of cinnamon rolls drifted into the bedroom and gently tickled Chloe’s nose. She stretched out her limbs, feeling a delicious ache and smirked to herself, remembering her heavenly night at the hands of her devil. Said devil strutted into the room wearing a _kiss the cook_ apron and a smile, carrying a tray of hot cinnamon rolls, coffee, and orange juice. 

“My love, we must eat and then go to relieve Maze of her _small human watching duties_. Chloe laughed and pulled Lucifer in for a peck on the lips. He wiggled his eyebrows. “What was that for?” he asked. 

She pointed at his apron. “I’m just following orders” she said, and Lucifer huffed out a loud guffaw. 

After a leisurely breakfast, they headed back to Chloe’s home in Lucifer’s Corvette. Chloe sneaked her hand into Lucifer’s for the journey and had a look of contentment on her face. Lucifer felt elated, he never believed he would find someone who loved him for what/who he was. 

As they opened the door, there was a squeal and suddenly Lucifer’s arms were full of a small demon, as Trixie was still in her Halloween costume as was Chloe. “Are you OK Lucifer? Did mommy look after you?” 

Lucifer smirked as he looked at Chloe and simply said, with a raise of an eyebrow, “oh yes” sniggering. 

Maze sidled out of her bedroom and looked at the pair stood at the door. “Well I see Granny pants Decker finally got some” she said punching Chloe on her shoulder. 

Chloe flinched as the punch hurt _of course she’s a demon_. 

“What have you got”? Trixie looked quizzically at her mom. Maze doubled over laughing, while Chloe went bright red and Lucifer, cool as a cucumber, said “breakfast.” 

This answer seemed to placate Trixie and she changed the subject onto candy, her favourite subject. “Look at how much candy we got last night”. She held up a large bag full of candy. 

Lucifer looked at her. “That’s a good amount urchin.” 

Trixie leant in to kiss him on the cheek and said, “I love you.” Lucifer quietly whispered in her ear “and I you.” 

His arms tightened around the young girl, then extended one arm out for his detective, who went into the loving embrace. Lucifer had never felt so complete as he did in the Decker women’s arms, his family. 

Halloween had been a resounding success, Maze and Trixie were sat eating candy while Chloe and Lucifer were watching a movie. Trixie high-fived Maze behind their backs. “Our plan worked, I knew if mom saw him in all his devilish form, she’d be fine.” 

“How did you make his pants split?” Trixie asked Maze curiously. “I cut a thread in the seam at the back of his pants, then it was only a matter of time.” The two conspirators chuckled together, happy in their matchmaking scheme. 

One final thought for Trixie, maybe she could have a brother or sister to take Trick or Treating next year. Luckily, Lucifer could not read minds, or he’d be freaking out. 

Happy Halloween Deckerstar and Trixifer Shippers


End file.
